


Sweaty and Dirty and Oh So Good

by zams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Harry realizes that Draco has a certain... appreciation for him sweaty and dirty from rough game of football, and Harry reaps the benefits.</em></p><p>Or,<em> Draco is a damn tease and Harry just wants a blow job.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty and Dirty and Oh So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless PWP. EWE implied.

\---

Several years after the war, once everything was semi-settled in Harry's life, he took to physical activity. He was restless, twitchy. Exercise helped him focus, burn off his excess energy and let him unwind. He liked the feel of his heart pounding and his muscles aching, his body slick with sweat, and the sense of accomplishment after a good work-out.

Quidditch was fun, but it wasn't intensive enough to give Harry the relief he needed. It took some convincing, but with Dean and Seamus' help, he managed to get Neville, Ron, and Blaise to try football. Surprisingly, they all took to the game well, and the six of them settled into a routine of playing an intense game once a week, as long as their schedules allowed it (Draco, unsurprisingly, had no interest in playing.).

It wasn't something that Harry picked up on right away, but after five weeks of playing and the fifth time Draco pounces on him when Harry comes home all sweaty and flushed with grass stains on his clothes, Harry can't really deny it anymore: Draco has a certain... _appreciation_ for him like this.

It's unexpected, given Draco's obsession with being clean and 'properly' groomed, but Harry doesn't have _any_ problem with that, not if the sharp spark of arousal that goes right to his cock is any indication. 

"Hmm," Draco moans, rubbing his nose against Harry's neck. "How was the game?"

How Draco thinks Harry's capable of _thought_ let alone intelligent speech when Draco's groping and rubbing his ass under his shorts, Harry has no idea. "F-fine."

Draco chuckles lightly in his ear. "That's good," he murmurs. Plastering himself to Harry, Draco walks them further into their flat, towards their bedroom. "I missed you," he says, pushing Harry down on the bed and then kneeling in front of him.

Harry swallows, looking down at the always thrilling sight of Draco between his legs. "You saw me two hours ago," he says, not entirely sure why he does. It's probably because whenever Draco looks at him like this, eyes filled with quiet intensity, flashing with desire, Harry's always left off balance, feeling warm and flustered, skin prickling. Of course, Draco looks at him like this on a daily basis, but Harry's long since given up feeling embarrassed for reacting so strongly to Draco.

"That's two hours too long," Draco says, dipping his head and mouthing at Harry's covered erection, and Harry gasps, falling back on the bed. 

"Fuck," he says, throwing an arm over his eyes as his legs spread further apart. 

Draco's mouth is like sweet sin on his body, teasing and oh so good. Draco pushes his shirt up, his fingers brushing over Harry's lower stomach. 

Shivering at the light touch, Harry sucks air in big gulps, already so worked up that it wouldn't take much more for him to come. Draco can just _look_ him and Harry's hot and desperate. Even after three years, Draco can turn him on as effortlessly and easily as he did was when it was all new and exciting. 

Draco slips his fingers under his waistband and tugs his shorts down off his hips and down his legs, freeing his cock and leaving him in only his damp shirt and knee socks. Immediately, Draco buries his head in Harry's groin, nose in his damp public hair, and inhales deeply. "Fuck," Draco says in such a husky, needy voice that Harry can barely breathe, "you smell so good. All sweaty and musky. Fuck."

Harry's chest heaves as Draco's words make him crazy and his hips push up, seeking touch. 

Draco answers his silent plea, rubbing his cheek over the length of Harry's cock while one of his hands cup his balls. He's only satisfied for a moment, because Draco pulls away and Harry groans at the loss of stimulation. 

"Draco," he says. Even Harry can hear how desperate he sounds. "Please. I need…"

"You need what?" Draco asks, licking a hot stripe over Harry's hipbone, surely tasting sweat. 

Harry gasps and smacks a hand on the bed. "Your mouth!"

"You already have my mouth," Draco says against his skin, sucking and nibbling a hickey into him.

Harry could whine with frustration. When Draco gets it into his head to be a fucking tease, he's a fucking tease. "Not where I want it!" he says, forcing his body up with some struggle and bracing himself on his arms.

Draco pulls his mouth off him with a loud smack, sitting back on his heels and looking up at Harry, all smug and confident. "So where do you want my mouth?" he asks, spreading is fingers over Harry's thighs and then sliding them up over his hips all the way under his shirt to his chest. "Here?" he says, kissing Harry's thigh. "Or maybe here?" He sucks one ball into his mouth, and then other, a strangled sound escaping Harry. "Or maybe right here?" he says, and he finally takes Harry in his mouth, his lips closing around the flushed head of Harry's cock. 

Hissing out a breath, Harry falls back on the bed, unable to stand the erotic sight, or else he'd come in five seconds flat. "Fuck!" he groans as Draco takes more of his dick in his mouth, the sensation of warm wetness around him unbelievable. 

Draco's hands work their way under Harry's ass, gripping tight and pushing Harry's cock further down his throat. Harry would be embarrassed by the sounds spilling out of his mouth, but nothing matters except the pleasure of Draco sucking him. "Fuck, Draco, so good.”

He buries his fingers in Draco's hair and, unable to resist, thrusts up. He wants more. Already he can feel his balls tightening, drawing closer to his body as his orgasm nears. 

Draco slowly bobs his head up and down, tongue pressing firmly on the underside. Harry's body jerks when Draco's mouth closes around just the head, his tongue lapping at Harry's slit and pushing against is. Draco's making these obscene sounds that go straight to Harry's gut, like he can't get enough of sucking Harry's cock, like it's the only thing he wants to do.

And suddenly, it's too much. Panting, Harry cries out a warning, fingers tightening enough in Draco's hair to be painful, and he's coming, his cock throbbing and shooting out ropes of come on Draco's tongue. 

He distantly hears Draco's pleased murmur as he sinks down into the bed, boneless and body singing with pleasure. When Draco releases his cock, Harry summons the energy to reach out for Draco, wanting contact. Draco comes into his arms, climbing up on the bed and lying on top of him. 

Harry sighs when Draco kisses him and opens his mouth, letting Draco's tongue inside. He can taste himself inside Draco's mouth, but instead of repelling him, it sends a faint hum of desire through his body, and he presses closer to Draco.

Draco grabs his shirt and tugs it up, Harry raising his arms and breaking the kiss so Draco can pull it over his head. 

"You feel so good," Draco says, running his hands all over Harry's chest. He kisses along Harry's jaw line, light, gentle kisses that settle in Harry's heart. "I love you."

Harry smiles and grabs Draco's head and tilts it up so he can press his lips to Draco's. Harry'll never tell Draco this, but he loves how sex makes Draco freer with his emotions.  "I love you, too," he whispers, and then his smile turns wicked. "But I'd love you even more if you'd fuck me right now."

Draco's eyes light up and his mouth curves upward in a smirk. "Is that what you want?" he asks, snaring Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling as he rubs his groin over Harry's.

Harry feels how hard Draco is through his denims and it makes him arch up, head lolling to the side. "Yes, god. Want to feel you. Want you to fuck me just like this, on my back, just wearing my socks, all sweaty and dirty from practice."

" _Fuck_." Draco near whimpers the word, thrusting hard against Harry. "Fuck, yes."

Harry doesn't even try to hide his smugness. "Thought you'd like that that."

"Fuck you," Draco says without heat, his eyes narrowed. "You have no idea."

"Then why don't you show me?" Harry baits, scooting away from Draco and sprawling out on the bed, one hand moving to his mouth while the other wraps around his hardening cock. 

Draco just stares at him for a moment, seemingly unable to move or think of a reply, but then he snaps out of his daze into movement. He quickly pulls his shirt off and wiggles out of his denims and, finally naked, he presses against Harry, their burning, bare skin coming into full contact and making Harry gasp. 

Harry hooks a leg around Draco's hip, grinding against him, hard cocks rubbing deliciously over each other. "Hurry," he says, mouthing along Draco's collarbone.

Draco nods and reaches back under the pillows, searching for the lube they keep stashed there. He doesn't waste any time squirting some on to his fingers and slipping them between Harry's legs. At the first touch of cool lube over his hole, Harry moans, pushing back into the teasing touch.

Draco bites at his ear, his breath hot, and slides one finger in Harry, deep and so good. 

"Yes, fuck!" Harry says, squeezing his eyes shut. "More."

A second finger works its way into him, and Draco twists and turns his wrist, spreading the lube inside Harry and loosening him up. 

But Harry's not in any mood for lengthy foreplay today; he wants to get fucked and he wants to get fucked now. "Draco! Stop messing around and fuck me!"

Chuckling, Draco presses firmly against his prostate, and Harry cries out and curses. 

"Tease," Harry bites out, clutching at Draco's shoulders. 

Draco abruptly pulls his fingers out, and just a few moments later, something blunt, wet, and definitely bigger than two fingers presses against him. "Does this feel like I'm teasing you?" he asks roughly. 

Harry ignores him and focuses on the wonderful burn as Draco penetrates him, his legs falling open and hips canting upward to beg for more. "Yes, that's it," Harry encourages as Draco pushes further inside him. "Fuck."

When Draco's fully buried inside him, they hold still for a moment, relishing the feeling of being so intimately connected, and then Draco's moving, pulling out halfway and thrusting back in, starting a quick, rough pace that's exactly what Harry needs right now.

Harry just holds on for the ride, gasping every time Draco pounds into him and hits his prostate, white-hot pleasure igniting every nerve ending in his body.  He wraps himself completely around Draco, legs around his waist, arms around his shoulders, fingers digging into the skin. 

"Fuck, Harry," Draco moans. "You're so tight around me."

Harry can't answer, his breath stolen away by the force of Draco's thrusts. Draco doesn't seem to mind, Harry's breathless murmurs and gasps satisfying him, and he thrusts harder, enough to knock the bed into the wall loudly. 

"Can't last," Draco pants. "Touch yourself. Want to feel you come."

Harry nods and manages to get his body to cooperate, working a hand between their bodies and curling his fingers around his straining erection, and just five strokes later, Harry's stomach tightens and his body spasms, his climax crashing into him. He spurts over his fingers, his eyes about rolling back into his head at the intensity, and he sprawls out on the bed.

Draco grunts above him, his movements increasingly erratic and shallow. Locking eyes with Draco, Harry keeps his body open to him. "C'mon," he says, taking what Draco's giving to him eagerly. Even though he's come already, Draco still feels amazing inside him. 

Shifting position and balancing himself on his knees, Draco grabs Harry's hips and fits their bodies together, giving them more intimate contact. 

"C'mon, Draco," Harry says again. "Let me feel you come." He reaches down and touches Draco's hands, lightly caressing his fingers. “Fill me up.”

Draco pants and groans, his face shiny with sweat, as he thrusts, and just when Harry thinks he can't take anymore, the stimulation too much, Draco's movements falter and he's gasping.

Harry feels the wet heat deep inside him, the sensation of it thrilling and achingly intimate in equal measures. Draco sags on top of him, and Harry winces when Draco's cock shifts uncomfortably inside him and then slips out. But then Draco's wrapping him in his arms and kissing him, and Harry forgets any discomfort as Draco's tongue slides along his own. 

Draco's kiss is gentle and tender, and he's touching him so softly, fingers dancing along his sides, Harry's eyes shut and his lips slacken. Between the game and the two orgasms from very enthusiastic sex, Harry's about to pass out.

"Tired?" Draco asks, pulling away from the kiss. 

"Hmm," Harry murmurs. "You wore me out."

"Then go to sleep," Draco whispers, shifting them on the bed into a more comfortable position, tucking Harry's head into the curve of his neck.

That sounds like a great plan. Harry can't even bring himself to care about smelling or being sticky; all he cares about is Draco's naked body pressed against his and Draco's arms around him.

"Wake me for dinner?" Harry asks, the words slow.

Harry feels Draco's smile against his forehead. "Of course," he says. "All your favorites."

"Really?" Harry asks, snuggling closer to Draco and rubbing his cheek on Draco's chest. "What's the occasion?"

"I'm feeling generous," Draco deadpans, and Harry wishes he had the energy to laugh.

As it is, all he does is say, "Okay. You must love me; you don't like steak."

He's just about asleep, but he hears Draco's quiet response.

"You know I do."

Harry knows he's not talking about the steak. He really is such a softie. It's a shame he doesn't like anyone to know that. But it's okay; Harry knows. Smiling at the thought, he falls asleep with Draco's heart beating in his ear and Draco's hand massaging his head.

\---


End file.
